My Cinderella Story
by DawnsxLullaby
Summary: What is Tenten is just a peasant? What if Neji was a "royal" well respected person in the village? Is it love at first sight or hell at first site? Rated T for a few chapters due to violence :D
1. Fruits Aren't So Sweet

My Cinderella Story

Summary: A Neji X Tenten fan fiction. Tenten, a normal villager who seeks to be one of the greatest ninja of all time…and a young maiden who works at a fruit stand in a smelly marketplace. Neji is a well respected boy who belongs to the Hyuuga clan. What happens if the two meet? Love at first sight…or hell at first sight?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tenten POV**

"Tenten!! C'mon over here! I gotta go to the bathroom," Tara said, "Handle the stand for me first alright? Alright, thanks!"

Then, Tara ran off. I knew she isn't going to the bathroom. She always slacks off. All the time. We work for this monster beast, Yuuki Miiri. She makes us run the fruit stand and if we don't earn enough, we will face the consequence. And that consequence is death. I ended up in this hell after my mother died when I was six. My father abandoned me and died two years later. Yuuki found me and made me work for her. I think she found me when I was thirteen so I've been in this dang place for four years.

The people rushed to me and blabbed about what they wanted.

"Gimme two kilos of fresh apples…I want two pineapples STAT…Ma'am, this is only two kilos. I asked for three…Where the hell are my oranges?...I need my bananas!!"

It drives me mad but I don't want to die. The only way I can content myself is by sneaking out of bed and training for three hours. Sure I only get to sleep for five hours but it'll pay off. I just want to kill Yuuki but I don't think I have enough courage. I'll just run off someday.

After 2 hours of fruity boringness, Tara came back.

"Tara! What did you do in that bathroom?" I was so mad.

"Well, I fixed my hair. Then, I picked up 3 bucks and bought myself two pairs of cute bunny earrings. I still have 1 buck left," she said this all so fast, "Here…have it."

I got the dollar and decided I needed a dummy. I just need to find a place to hide it. The small chest in the attic nobody checks is filled with my weapons and a few scrolls. I have no space left. I guess I have no choice but to squeeze it in the chest.

The weapon store called Weapon Mart (I think the name is sooo cheesy) is just a street away. If I could just sneak in there and buy the dummy…

"Tara, can you watch over the stand first?" I asked her, "I'm just going to grab something."

"That's not a smart move, kiddo," Tara's nineteen so she calls me that, "Yuuki the Living Beast is coming. It's 5. She'll be here in a few minutes."

I guess Tara is right. She may be a slacker but I guess she's my best friend. The only friend I ever had was taken away from me. Tara and I may have been together for at least three and a half years but she doesn't know about my past and I don't know hers. I think it's time I do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is my first chapter of my third fic. I'm not a big fan of this chapter but I guess it'll do. Review?


	2. Sharing Stories

My Cinderella Story

Well, sorry if I hadn't updated in a looong time. I was busy and I have writer's block. But here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tenten POV**

The last customer got her bags of coconuts and gave me six bucks. I counted the money in the small tin can.

"20…30…50…58…Tara!!" I was freaking out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're short," I said in panic, "We'll be facing the consequence…"

"What?! You can't be serious here, Tenten!" Tara yelled, "You can't tell me we're 7 bucks short! Yuuki will get her henchmen to beat us up! What if we die?! I'm only nineteen…"

Tara sat down on a crate of bananas and began to sob. Yuuki will eventually beat us up. Well, get her people to beat us up. This will be the third time. The first time it happened, it was because Yuuki was…bored. The second one was because I spilled the oranges on the floor. I was wounded and bruised. It wasn't pretty. When I finally finish training, I'm going to join the ANBU. Maybe I'll free Tara, too. She does deserve it. Still, I want to know how she ended up here.

- - - _After the Beating_ - - -

"Boys, send them back to their rooms," Yuuki chuckled, "They need…rest."

Her henchmen, Wonabe and Tsuduki, shoved us into our small bunker. We shared a bunk bed and had one pillow each. We take turns on the blanket and I get it tonight. I didn't have my dollar anymore. Tsuduki found it hidden in my pocket then shoved it in my face. I got a few bruises and a little cut. My face was still perfect though. She'd never allow people to know how she treats us…obviously.

Now that we're both alone, this is my time to _bust a move_. Tara silently sat at our bed—she got the lower part of the bunk bed. She was in worse shape then me.

"Hey, Tara…mind if we share stories?" I asked, "Maybe it will take the pain off our minds…"

"You want to know my story, don't you, Tenten?" she laughed.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'll trade my story, too," I said.

"Alright. I'll start."

"It was around November when I turned 11. My father died and he was my only family left. I was…alone," she choked, "I was always sleeping on the cold streets.

"December came and I was hungry. I managed a day without anything but bread crumbs. I was really sad.

"Then, I found chicken by the alley. I got it and ate one piece per day since there were only a few pieces. My luck ran out and the chicken was long gone. It was Christmas Eve now and everybody was busy as ever. They were selling Christmas Ham, fish and balls of cheese. Yuuki's stand was…empty. Nobody was there.

"And apple fell on the floor and I snatched it. It wasn't really stealing since it was on the floor already, right?

"Yuuki caught me and got her men to do bad things to me. She decided not to kill me. She decided to keep me. So here I am now," she said in a sour tone, "Your turn.

Her story was very sad. But I guess my story is far worse than hers.

"Okay…I'm sorry if I'll cry. I just don't like remembering my past," I said, embarrassed, "Let's see…it was May, a Tuesday night. I was six that time. My best friend and I, Lillia…where playing in the backyard. While we were playing with our dolls, I heard my mother shriek. We ran to the front yard.

"I saw my mother on the floor, shurikens everywhere and a really big one on her back. She was lying in her own puddle of blood. I was very afraid that time. My father was very sad, too.

"He knew he wouldn't survive without my mother and he couldn't handle me so he abandoned me. He told me that we were going to eat at the best ramen shop in the whole world. I was so young so I didn't know how to read so much. I didn't read the ORPHANAGE sign.

"My father left me of course…and then it took me such a long time to realize I was never going to see Dad ever again. After a few years, I was eight; I heard that my father died. I didn't care about him anymore.

"Yuuki got me when I was thirteen and that was the start of my ruined life," I finally said, "Well…that's my story."

Tara was crying. I heard her sob. I just laid down there…hoping I could run off someday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I might not finish this story.

Ever.

Sorry.

-Dawn


End file.
